Words from the Sewers
by GirlInASuit
Summary: A series with only 400 words. Four turtles and a lot of exciting, angsty, scary, humorous, lovely stuff. "Part 4: He will not break, even though he would never be free."
1. Run!

**A/N: Hey there! I was given a task in school: write a short story which is exactly 400 words long. And then an idea popped out of my head. I decided to try and write short stories involving the turtles' life. I'm still working on my other story, just slowly. I'm having problems with the translation (my damn difficult writing style...) Never mind. I hope you'll like it. (I am open to any ideas.)**

**Summary: Mikey must run... run away from the enemy and survive.**

**Rated T for my own paranoia.**

****Since I do not speak English fully fluently, if I make mistakes, let me know.** [:**

**I do not own TMNT or its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Run!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Come on, run! Go!<em> He told himself constantly. _Don't stop!_ The enemy was close behind. He had no chance, only to run. He led all the force into his legs, there was only thing in his mind, to escape. He was a brave warrior, though, his pursuers were outnumbered. His energy levels were reduced to a minimum, his body was decorated with lots of scratches and bruises from which hot blood leaked. His brow sweated, his legs buckled sometimes, and his clothes bathed in dirt. His heart pounded rapidly in his chest and he gasped as if he hadn't breathed at least for several hours. But he couldn't give up. His will carried him forward.

His foot occasionally jammed in protruding tree trunks, at this time he landed in the mud. With trembling hands he pushed himself up, and then began to run again, ignoring the taste of mud in his mouth. When those blue eyes looked back, he saw them. His pursuers, whose eyes glowed red, saliva dripped from their mouths. They thirsted for his blood. As if the sight would've been pumped strength into his weak body, doubling his speed, he ran on ahead. But where? He had no idea. There was only one thing he had in mind: escape.

After five very long minutes, the newcomer energy had also left his body. Now he was unable to run, just panicked. His lungs violently moved up and down as he struggled against the shortness of breath. He had to stop to take a hold of a moss-covered tree. He couldn't take it anymore. He was unable to do so. The enemy was on his heels… no… they caught up with him… They reached him…

The next moment he was on the ground. His vision misted, the world blurred in front of him. He could only see black spots and those bloodthirsty red eyes. Someone called his name. Was it possible that his exhaustion caused hallucinations? Was he crazy? Insane? Or… the enemy called him? No, no way. They just growled and dripped saliva onto his wounded chest. It was the end. They will kill him… oh God, the will kill him!

One breath… and another… eyes closed… rapid heartbeats… the end comes now… suddenly blackness.

**GAME OVER**

Mikey grasped the game console so firmly that his hands began sweating. The video game had sucked him into itself, again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Drop a line if you liked it. [:**

_**~ GirlInASuit**_


	2. Responsibility Which Kills You

**A/N: Hey there! Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm glad you like my idea! [: The next short story was written for my sister who gave me this idea. I really hope you'll like it.**

**Summary: Raph witnesses something bad about Leonardo's condition.**

****Since I do not speak English fully fluently, if I make mistakes, let me know.** [:**

**I do not own TMNT or its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Responsibility which kills you<strong>

* * *

><p>It was about two in the morning, darkness dominated the Lair, but Raph couldn't sleep. His throat was as dry as the desert soil. He sat up, stretched his limbs and then left his room. The silence was great in the hallway, behind every closed door soft snuffle streamed out. It brought a smile to the red turtle's face. He quietly rushed into the kitchen, turned on the lights and poured himself a big glass of cold water.<p>

He lifted the glass to his lips when such a terrible noise reached his ears that the glass slipped out of his fingers and hit the floor with a crash. Shards scattered everywhere, while a part of the cold water spattered onto Raph's leg and onto the furniture. The red-clad turtle didn't hesitate, leaving the broken cup, he ran to the dojo with a lot of fear in his amber gaze.

In the gym the lights were on, the taste of intolerable effort mixed in the air. _Leo_. The leader was kneeling in the middle of the dojo, leaning his palms on the floor, panting so hard that Raphael even heard it before the door. A terrible sight only increased the accumulation of concern. He rushed beside his brother, giving him support, but Leonardo pushed him away, still struggling for the proper respiration. He looked terribly. His tense muscles ached, his entire skin was covered with thick layer of sweat, not to mention about his bloodshot eyes. As if he had been fighting a losing war and he was the defeated one.

"Leo, what the fuck are ya' doin'?" Raph yelled at him, but couldn't hide his worries. Leo didn't answer. With shaking hands, he pushed himself up, but if Raphael hadn't intervened, he would've found himself on the ground again. The red-masked turtle knew what his brother was doing, he just couldn't believe it. Since their defeat the young leader wasn't himself. He pushed himself too hard every time he decided to practice. But… _he had to_. The responsibility was his.

"Let me go," Leonardo hissed huskily, but Raph squeezed his sibling even stronger. "I said, let go of me!"

The two siblings' stinging eyes met each other. Raphael's anger began to accumulate. He hated to see his brother like this. He couldn't _understand_.

"Don't ya' realize that you're killing yourself with this? What? What the fuck is _this_, bro?"

"_Leadership_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Not my best work, I know, but I hope it wasn't that bad.**

**Have a good day! [:**

_**~ GirlInASuit**_


	3. Dislocated Shoulder Situation

**A/N: Hi guys! We had a little accident a few days ago and my poor friend sprained her shoulder. When visiting the doctor, she panicked (you should have seen her), and it inspired the following story. But... maybe I took it too far... I wanted to be funny, but I screwed up. Regardless, I hope you'll like it (a bit). (There's no imposed dimension, you can imagine the story in the film versions or in the series.)**

**Summary: It's just a dislocated shoulder and an awkward situation.**

****Since I do not speak English fully fluently, if I make mistakes, let me know.** [:**

**I do not own TMNT.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dislocated shoulder situation<strong>

* * *

><p>Badly sprained shoulder was one thing.<p>

Scared turtle who was afraid of popping his shoulder back was another simple thing.

A terrified turtle who was hysterical and holding his helpful brother at bay with his good hand on the ground, no matter what the older said, well, that wasn't just a simple thing.

The four turtles had just kept their evening run when they'd run into some Purple Dragons. These turtles, of course, had had high morale so they hadn't flinched back from the fight, even though they might have been better. The incident hadn't ended well for the young Michelangelo, who was now lying on the floor in Donatello's lab on his brother's plastron repeating as mantras that he is certainly not willing to put his shoulder back its place. But they could've finished. The purple-clad turtle was trying to keep things in order, but the control fucking slipped out of his hands. And if that wasn't enough, his face had turned red because of the air shortage caused by his horrified brother.

"I know you're scared, but I've gotta put your shoulder back into place. Please, let me help you," he croaked with increasingly blushing face. Michelangelo shut his mouth still grabbing his sibling. "Count of three let me go, okay?" The orange turtle nodded. "All right. One, two, three…"

Nothing happened.

"That's why I don't trust you," Donatello growled after his brother still squeezing him frightened. "Mikey, let me go… I'll be gentle, I promise…"

"Like last time?" Mike reminded.

"Yeah, like last time." Donatello's blood pressure elevated, anger flushed his body. With great difficulty he managed to break free from his scared brother's grasp. He took deep breaths, pointing to the bed. "Sit down," he ordered Mikey who miraculously followed the instruction. Don gently touched his baby brother's shoulder who closed his eyes strongly.

"It's gonna hurt like he –"

The orange-banded turtle couldn't finish his sentence; he suddenly felt strong pain. Donnie punched him in the face.

"What the –"

"Do think about the slap, not your shoulder. The slap." The purple-masked turtle didn't want to punch him, but he couldn't concentrate anymore. "We don't talk about it to anyone," he added.

Michelangelo's breath caught, he just didn't want to believe that Donnie hit him so hard in the face. He prepared to strike back when he heard a loud pop and then saw stars.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gosh, it's awful... I don't know what's wrong with me... :'D  
><strong>**Reviews are welcome.**

**Have a good day! [:**

_**~ GirlInASuit**_


	4. Deprived of Freedom

**A/N: Hi guys! Thank you for the nice reviews. ^^ I'm here again. The following short story is angsty and particularly my favorite, I really hope you'll like it too.**

**Summary: He will not break, even though he would never be free.**

******Since I do not speak English fully fluently, if I make mistakes, let me know.** [:****

**I do not own TMNT.**

* * *

><p><strong>Deprived of freedom<strong>

* * *

><p>"Answer me, Leonardo!"<p>

It was pitch dark and freezing cold, anguished tremor ran along the turtle's back. Each part of his body burned of unbearable pain that wouldn't subsided. His limbs were numb… or it could be that they were heavy because they had frozen into ice? He didn't know he couldn't see anything. The air was filled with his constrained gasps, his lungs screamed in agony after each breath. Was it possible that somebody had stabbed a dagger in his chest? He didn't know he couldn't see anything. In his head various pitched sounds mingled with each other, noises which caused him more pain. Maybe someone had put a bullet in his skull? He didn't know he couldn't see anything just those pair of eyes glowing red which seemed to have sucked the remaining power of his. It was killing him slowly… painfully.

The man, whom the eyes belonged to, leaned so close that his cool breath brushed his skin. That red gaze… It was him. The _Shredder_. His captor, his tormentor, his demon, one of his darkest nightmares… who wanted information. Information which he wasn't able to pull out of the brave Leonardo who unflinchingly endured the murderous irises, who wasn't interested in his own fate only his family's integrity. He was ready to die. For his family.

A pale but mocking grin appeared on Leonardo's face that surprised the Lord, his eyes opened wide. Oh, how much he enjoyed the torture since he now realized how brainless the Shredder was. He thought he could learn anything from him. He thought the pain was the perfect weapon against him. He was mistaken. And Leonardo enjoyed savoring the irony, which tasted like blood. Blood. His green skin was soaked by hot blood, originated from deep wounds. Too much blood.

The Shredder was the master of torture. But he couldn't break Leonardo, he lost. The thought of losing spawned anger, a huge amount of anger, he grabbed the turtle's neck so tightly that be began choking.

"Answer me!" he hissed with poison seasoned voice. Fire flashed in his eyes. _No… he mustn't kill his captive…_ _not yet…_ Leonardo's smile didn't disappear. When the Shredder let go of him, his cough filled the air and this was replaced with laughter. Laughter?

"You will lose," groaned the prisoner ironically.

"I won't, Leonardo. I make you understand, you will _never_ be free again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts...? Drop a line if you liked it. [:**

**Have a nice day, fellas!**

_**~ GirlInASuit**_


End file.
